É que é tão lindo!
by Uhura
Summary: Arthur e Molly, debaixo de uma árvore, se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o...! Oneshot ambientada na Hogwarts dos anos 60, uma pitada de confusão e duas centenas a menos de pontos pra Grifinória.


Hogwarts, 1967

Sentada detrás de sua mesa, tamborilando perigosamente com as pontas de seus finos e longos dedos de pianista, e os dissecando com os olhos, estava professora de Transfigurações de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, a quem tinha sido recém-entregue o título de Diretora da Grifinória. Ela usava uns óculos mui quadrados, e sempre trazia os cabelos negríssimos muito bem presos no coque mais apertado e perfeito que a ruiva já tinha visto. Ela, sextanista de faces coradas, aguardava trêmula por sua punição, mal se lembrando de respirar. Não ousava encarar a professora nos olhos, e, tendo sido hipnotizada pelo ruído das unhas se chocando contra a madeira escura, mantinha os olhos ali, nas mãos que pareciam ter garras. Ao lado dela, não tão próximo, outro grifinório. Ele, também ruivo, também tímido, também apavorado, fitava os próprios sapatos. Era um rapazote muito magro, espichado, e tinha, no momento, as orelhas de abano da mesma cor do cabelo. Apertava com força, talvez sem se dar conta, o assento da cadeira. Perguntava a si próprio se ele seria expulso de Hogwarts. Perguntava a si próprio se _ela_ seria expulsa de Hogwarts. Perguntava a si próprio se seus pais receberiam uma coruja em um futuro próximo. Perguntava a si próprio se o senhor e a senhora Prewett receberiam uma coruja em um futuro próximo. Perguntava a si próprio como reagiriam se recebessem. Perguntava a si próprio quanto tempo tinha de vida. Perguntava a si próprio como seria essa vida. E, por fim (ufa!), perguntava porque, em verdade, a ele aquele maldito tamborilar de dedos soava muito como uma marcha fúnebre. Sentia-se terrificado.

A professora Minerva parou subitamente com os dedos, deu um suspiro aborrecido e disse, em tom muito seco:

– O que eu faço com vocês?

Nada responderam. Então ela prosseguiu.

– Têm ideia de quantas regras infringiram hoje?

– Professora, nós não...estávamos...

– Eu sei _exatamente _o que estavam fazendo.

A menina cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

– Será que ainda se lembram de onde estão? Será que ainda se lembram o que a palavra _escola_ quer dizer? Será, Sr. Weasley? Srta. Prewett? Será que ainda se lembram das implicações?

– Professora... por favor... não expulse a Molly. Foi minha culpa. Eu insisti para...

Molly teve vontade de chorar. Não era verdade. A ideia tinha sido dela. Tinha ouvido tantas histórias no dormitório sobre o que as outras meninas faziam com seus namorados. Levou dias para convencê-lo a tentar. Ele não tinha achado boa ideia, de inicio. Era um rapaz tão gentil! Tão gentil! E agora tentava protegê-la! Como um príncipe em um cavalo branco.

– Não pretendo expulsar nenhum dos dois hoje, Sr. Weasley.

Ouvir isso foi, para ambos, como poder respirar de novo, depois de muito tempo sem ar. No entanto, antes que pudessem sorrir ou agradecer, ela prosseguiu, sentenciando:

– Mas acabam de arruinar nossa chance de vencer a Copa das Casas este ano. _Menos 100 pontos da Grifinória._ – imediatamente, 100 pedrinhas rubras fizeram seu caminho inverso numa grande e brilhante ampulheta, não tão longe dali. – _De cada um_ – e mais 100 pedrinhas as acompanharam.

– Professora! – Arthur gemeu, enquanto Molly empalidecia, pensando em como seria encarar os colegas depois disso. Todos quereriam saber o que tinha havido, para onde tinham ido todos os pontos que tinham conquistado arduamente. Seriam odiados por toda uma aternidade. O menino tentou ainda conversar, muito constrangido – Nunca tivemos intenção de prejudicar nossa casa. É injusto que nossos amigos paguem por algo que...

– Ora, eu concordo. E sugiro, Sr. Weasley, que da próxima vez pense nisso antes de tirar as calças.

Ele sentiu todo o rosto queimar, baixou a cabeça e não se atreveu a dizer mais nada.

– E isso não é tudo. Falarei com seus pais.

Molly arregalou os olhos.

– Professora Minerva, por favor! Me expulsarão de casa! Por favor, não conte nada a eles, por favor. Meus pais nunca entenderão! Por favor, por favor, nos dê mais uma chance. – a pobre menina se desesperou.

– Professora, eu faço qualquer coisa, eu faço qualquer coisa. – ele interviu.

A professora arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, os encarando ainda com o mesmo triste aborrecimento nos olhos. Molly começou a chorar. Vendo isso, seu cavaleiro de armadura encarou a professora como se implorasse.

– Nos casaremos logo que terminarmos a escola, eu juro! Eu cuidarei de Molly! Mas não me deixarão se a senhora falar com eles. Foi uma única vez! Eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. Eu sei que Hogwarts não é lugar pra isso, eu sei, e Molly também sabe, mas... estamos tão apaixonados, professora! Nós nos amamos! Ficaremos juntos pelo resto da vida! Teremos uma casa, seremos uma família! Apenas... nos... nos sentimos tão ansiosos por todas essas coisas lindas que não pudemos nos conter, mas... eu juro! Eu juro! Professora Minerva, eu juro que não vai se repetir! Nenhuma outra vez. Eu juro. Eu serei cuidadoso e esperarei o tempo certo. Molly também, não é, Molly?

Então ele se voltou à Molly, e levou um susto ao encontrá-la sorrindo entre lágrimas, emocionada. Por um momento, ficou desnorteado. Então olhou novamente a professora, que o encarava com uma expressão estranha que ele não soube traduzir. Olhou Molly de novo, deu um pequeno sorriso e repetiu, agora não no tom desesperado de antes, mas bem mais calmo:

– Não é, Molly?

– É. – ela balançou a cabeça com vivacidade, e então ambos voltaram-se à professora, esperançosos.

Minerva, muito lentamente, tirou os óculos, os colocou sobre a mesa e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, esfregando os olhos de leve. Então uniu as mãos sobre a boca, como que pensativa, e deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.

* * *

Já de noite, cruzando os corredores do castelo, a professora McGonagall, por detrás de seus óculos quadrados, pensava no recente (e indesejado) acontecimento. Isso a tinha aborrecido, não podia negar. Regras são regras. Muito embora, é claro, já não fossem tão rígidas quanto antes. No tempo de Dippet, esse tipo de ato realmente garantia expulsão, mas Dumbledore havia mudado muita coisa, de modo que agora era possível conversar e ser razoável. E Minerva, é claro, estava absolutamente de acordo. Então, não, ela não escreveria aos Prewett, tampouco aos Weasley, muito embora parte dela continuasse repetindo que era o mais certo a se fazer. Sentia pela copa das casas e por aqueles 200 pontos (ora, se sentia!), mas... era realmente preciso. "Regras são regras" repetia a si mesma de novo e de novo. Era preciso. De outro modo, como poderiam aprender a lição? Havia, no entanto, outra parte dela que... se entristecia. E se compadecia. Sobretudo ao lembrar do modo como o menino tinha feito juras.

Nessa idade, ela sabia muito bem, tudo parece eterno. E ela rezava para que, pra eles, fosse. Para a maioria não era. Para a maioria acabava. Logo. Suspirou silenciosamente, girando a maçaneta da porta de seu escritório. Vinha pegar alguns documentos. Passaria no gabinete do diretor antes do jantar, tinha alguns pontos a exclarecer, e a ela parecia um bom momento. Entrou e caminhou até sua mesa, ainda entretida com seus pensamentos. Sabe, o fato é que também tinha sido jovem. Também tinha desejado experimentar o que não conhecia. Também tinha tido curisidades e vontades. Como todos. Também tinha sabido o que era a ânsia pelo toque, e o que faziam hormônios ao borbulhar nas veias, o que era... perder a cabeça... Pegou os pergaminhos que havia de pegar e saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si. Foi caminhando pelos corredores com os pergaminhos em mãos, e, sem que pedisse, lembranças foram despontando, lembranças de um verão muito específico... deixando os porões de sua mente para emergirem tão vivas quanto há 14 anos. Com ela tudo tinha se passado um pouco mais tarde, mas um ou dois anos de diferença, será que realmente representam tanto assim?

Passou, desatenta, por uma porta fechada. Desatenta, mas não _tão desatenta_ assim. Estacou os movimentos, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Girando nos calcanhares, encarou a porta como se esta lhe tivesse dirigido algum tipo de insulto muito atrevido. Incrédula, empunhou a varinha e abriu a porta com um estrondo. _Que fosse pirraça, que fosse pirraça, que fosse pirraça..._ No instante seguinte, já gritava com a mais sincera e completa fúria, o sangue lhe subindo para as faces, os punhos cerrados mui firmemente:

– ARTHUR WEASLEY! MOLLY PREWETT! PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, COMO SE ATREVEM? DESATRAQUEM-SE NESTE MESMO INSTANTE!

Um momento depois, os arrastava pelos corredores, pelas orelhas! O pobre Arthur ainda tentava, em vão e com muito desespero, afivelar o cinto.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** humor não é o meu forte, mas... às vezes uma idéia aparece e dá nisso, hehehe... deixe um reviewzinho pra mim, vai? eu ficaria tão feliz em saber o que tu achou! :)


End file.
